


Feitiço de Amor

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Apanhador Yuuri, Crossover, HP - Freeform, Homessexualidade, M/M, Magia, Medibruxo Viktor, Quadribol, Romance, Saint Mungus, U.A., YoIbr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Uma hora você está voando em sua Firebolt, cortando os céus feito um borrão, caçando um pequeno pomo dourado, e no outro...Ah! A vida por vezes dá guinadas e o destino nos leva para os braços de alguém, como se fosse um feitiço de amor!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	Feitiço de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: @Slplima, minha doce e querida amiga, que mesmo a gente quase nem se falando, sempre que preciso está pronta a me socorrer. Obrigado meu anjo! Obrigado por tudo! Minha amizade e lealdade sempre!
> 
> Notas da Beta: Minha amada girl!  
> Como soar ainda mais agradecida do que já me sinto?  
> Bom, é uma honra imensurável e uma alegria sem fim receber mais um convite seu para revisar seu lindo texto, este sublime enredo.  
> Fiquei maravilhada - e isso nem é novidade, é? - enquanto lia. É foi, sem dúvidas, um mergulho extasiante.  
> Yuuri e Viktor envoltos em um universo fantasioso e mágico, fascina!  
> E como combina com eles essa mistura lúdica e deleitosa, ainda mais se é você que o idealiza!  
> Fiquei até com invejinha...  
> Oras, não ter que lavar a louça é, realmente, uma dádiva!!! E vocês, queridos leitores, entenderão o por quê! kkkk  
> Simplesmente perfeito! Foi uma delícia ler e reler essa estória e, de novo, constatar que qualquer que seja o contexto Yuuri e Viktor ficam ainda mais belos quando escritos por essa linda e talentosa Coelha!  
> Muitíssimo obrigada por este presente!  
> Estou muito agradecida pela confiança. E como sabe, conte sempre comigo, ok?  
> Aproveitando a oportunidade, gostaria de desejar a você e a todos os leitores um Feliz Natal.  
> E que o Ano Novo possa ser como nessa estória; cheio de magia, feitiços de amor e esperança, para todos nós.  
> Ah...  
> Beijocas amiga querida!!!  
> Fique sempre, sempre, bem.
> 
> Notas da Coelha: Esse plot saiu do nada, quando Panzoca e eu estávamos formulando uma sequência de RPG Bruxo, em que o Medibruxo fica sabendo que o namorado se machucou. Foi apenas baseado nisso, e confesso que gostei muito, e sinto que ainda posso melhorar, ou fazer mais uma oneshot com a temática de Harry Potter (que a Coelha Ama de paixão!). Assim sendo, eu espero que gostem, pois eu tentei e é de coração.
> 
> Dedico essa Fanfic, ao aniversariante do dia, esse platinado que com seu carisma, assim como Yuu-chan, roubou meu coração... Viktor Nikiforov, essa é somente pra ti!
> 
> Parabéns por mais um ano, Velhote! <3
> 
> P.S.: Ainda não é 25 de Dezembro aqui no Brasil, mas como todos sabem, no Japão já! Assim, essa Coelha, quis adiantar as coisas!

O quarto ainda se encontrava na penumbra. Lá fora, os trovões e raios riscavam os céus anunciando o temporal que se aproximava.

Esticando-se languidamente, o platinado voltou seus olhos para o relógio ao lado da cama; ainda era cedo, mas seu plantão começaria às sete horas em ponto.

Esfregando os olhos lentamente tomou o devido cuidado para não acordar a pessoa ao seu lado, e girando um pouco sobre o colchão fofo não deixou de abrir um sorriso enternecido; com o rosto voltado para o seu lado e abraçado com o travesseiro estava o lindo moreno, seu companheiro e jogador de quadribol, que ainda dormia ainda o sono dos justos.

Diminuindo a distância entre eles, observou um pouco o rosto bonito ainda adormecido. Sapecando um beijo suave nos lábios do outro tentativa não fazer movimentos bruscos, deixando uma cama sorrateiramente e seguindo para o banheiro local.

Após ter feito sua higiene matinal, o medibruxo vestiu roupas confortáveis para aguentar mais um plantão puxado. Desde que havia entrado para o Saint Mungus, foram poucos os dias que tudo parecia parado e calmo.

A parca luz da luminária de cabeceira formava sombras bruxuleantes na parede e também sobre o nipônico adormecido entre as cobertas. Antes de sair, usando o feitiço Nox, o russo fez uma única luz acesa se apagasse.

Já na cozinha, deu comida para Makkachin e sentou-se calmamente para tomar café. Tinha tempo para isso e decidiu então que iria se aproveitar dessa vantagem.

Mirando o céu carregado pela janela, suspirou um tanto pensativo. Por mais que o doutor Nikiforov não quisesse se perder em seus pensamentos estava difícil não deixar de divagar.

Viktor Nikiforov, um dos muitos medibruxos do renomado hospital, no alto de seus trinta e um anos, não se sente confortável em dias como este. Ainda mais quando as recordações de cinco anos atrás o faziam desejar que seu noivo não seguisse para o campo de quadribol do Puddlemere United, time o qual Yuuri Katsuki, defendia na posição de apanhador.

Nessas horas parecia que tudo se mesclava, e não tinha como se esquecer daquele fatídico dia em que a estrela do tempo se machucara em um jogo.

**oOo**

O dia havia amanhecido encoberto!

O céu escuro com nuvens carregadas, e o espocar de raios e trovões ao longe pareciam ditarem qual seria o clima daquele sábado pela manhã. O vento havia parado, e aquilo não era um bom sinal, talvez, quem sabe, apenas uma traiçoeira calmaria antes da tormenta.

Mas o que era um dia chuvoso para quem morava há uns bons anos na Inglaterra? Bem, talvez nada, ainda mais quando você faz parte da comunidade mágica local.

Mirando o firmamento pela janela de seu quarto o medibruxo alto, já trajando vestes confortáveis, terminava de ajeitar os teimosos fios platinados. Bufando resignado volveu seus olhos de íris azuis tão claras (lembrando safiras preciosas) na direção que seu fiel escudeiro se encontrava.

Makkachin se encontrava enrodilhado no mesmo lugar de sempre. Sabia que seu poodle já não era mais tão jovenzinho e queria muito poder tê-lo mais tempo consigo, mas ele sabia que aquela era a regra da vida; ainda mais quando este inestimável ser não era um animal mágico!

Se aproximando um pouco coçou atrás da orelha do cão e deixando um sorriso lhe iluminar o rosto bonito assim que viu-o abrir os olhos, estes que pareciam mais como duas bolinhas de carvão, e agitar a cauda em plena felicidade.

\- Vamos, Makka! - chamou com voz calma, demonstrando um carinho genuíno que muito talvez não imaginassem que o centrado doutor Nikiforov pôde ter.

Bem, Viktor Nikiforov nem sempre se portara assim. No entanto, após se tornar um dos tantos medibruxos residentes não famosos Hospital Saint Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, aprendera que, por vezes, era melhor se preservar a sua tranquilidade roubada do dia para noite!

A vida trata de certas coisas! E Viktor aprendera sim, da pior maneira.

Após servir-se com um pouco de café e blini com geleia de cereja, mirou de soslaio Makkachin. O poodle marrom comia a ração que colocado, junto ao pode com água.

\- Makka, eu espero vir mais cedo hoje. - comentou o russo. Fazia dias que sua vontade era deixada de lado, pois tinha de ficar em turno extra devido ao aumento de atendimentos no hospital. Para muitos, era perfeitamente normal, mas para ele, não era tanto assim.

Despedindo-se de seu fiel amigo checou mais uma vez se tudo estava em seu devido lugar, e assim que passou pela soleira da porta e ouvido o clique característico da mesma ao se fechar e trancar, aparatou.

Não morava tão próximo do hospital, como bem gostaria, mas para ter uma tranquilidade almejada, preferia morar em um lugar mais distante e calmo.

Surgindo em um beco próximo ao “Purge and Dowse Ltd.”, que nada mais era do que a fachada disfarçada do hospital renomado, Viktor se questionou mentalmente se alguma vez a comunidade trouxa havia se interessado em saber sobre aquele edifício antigo fechado e sempre com o aviso de: Em reforma! 

Os não mágicos ou trouxas, como costumavam falar da comunidade mágica, nunca poderia imaginar o que fachada realmente escondia!

Parando a frente das vitrinas sujas da construção em reforma, Viktor voltou seus olhos para ambos os lados da rua e ao dar-se conta de que realmente estava sozinho no passeio, passou pelo vidro, maneando a cabeça para o manequim encantado que o saudou com um leve aceno, seguindo então seu costumeiro caminho.

Àquela hora, mesmo sendo cedo, algo por volta das seis e meia da manhã, a recepção se encontrava já com um movimento grande. Saudando rapidamente a recepcionista, ganhou os corredores para a ala destinada aos funcionários onde trocaria de roupas, colocando em seguida seu uniforme verde-claro com o logo do hospital; a varinha cruzada com o osso sobre o peito.

Caminhando pelo corredor até o mais próximo, esperou até que uma caixa metálica abrisse em seu andar. Assim que o sinal sonoro se ouvir pela quarta vez desde que havia entrado, esperou como portas metálicas deslizaram e saiu lentamente pelos corredores do quarto andar.

Ao voltar com os prontuários que precisaria, parou a frente da placa informativa do andar onde se pudesse ler: Danos por magia; Azarações problemáticas; Feitiços, aplicação incorreta de encantos e etc. E bem, naquele dia, se Viktor se atentasse para todas as informações, veria que seu plantão seria bem atribulado.

Quase perto da hora do jantar, ao sair para esticar um pouco as pernas, escutou sem querer a conversa de duas enfermeiras ao passar por elas. Arqueando as sobrancelhas não entendre o porquê um caso de acidente de vassoura estava sendo esperado andar e possivelmente seria atendido por ele.

Voltando para próximo da pequena recepção, o russo aguardou até que finalmente como porta de aço escovado aberto aberto. Ao dos reconhecer médicos da emergência se aproximou, e sem mesmo trocarem uma palavra sequer, o moreno sério e mais baixo empurrou praticamente para as mãos do platinado a ficha preenchida às pressas com a possível causa do acidente!

Abrindo o prontuário, Viktor leu superficialmente o que tinha acontecido com aquele rapaz. Seguindo atrás do pessoal que levava a maca entrou no quarto já indo checar a situação do jovem jogador de quadribol que continuava desacordado. Em outro momento, e até mesmo naquela situação, o medibruxo platinado haveria gostado de se encontrar com aquele japonês; suas feições angelicais eram de tirar o fôlego até mesmo da alma mais puritana.

Nossa! Precisava se concentrar!

Atentando-se no que devia fazer, volveu seus olhos para o medibruxo da emergência que ainda se encontrava ali com ele.

\- Suspeita de atentado, ou acidente em jogo? - Viktor quis saber ao ver algumas lacunas prontuário em branco.

\- O responsável pela comissão técnica do Puddlemere United apenas nos informou que em meio um movimento de descida horizontal, Finta de não sei o que, o apanhador em questão - Seung-gil Lee apontou para o moreno na maca -, foi abalroado por um balaço ! Uma atitude muito antidesportista ao meu ver, e entender, mas como sabemos, muitos jogadores profissionais fornecidos com esse tipo de situação e diversas azarações. - completou enquanto observava a Nikiforov examinar agora com maior atenção ao paciente.

\- Espero que ele não seja outro metido a estrelinha, pois sua situação é grave. - Viktor mordiscou o lábio ao terminar de fazer um check-up no acidentado.

Seung revirou os olhos, pois sabia a que Viktor se referia, e era um dos motivos para o medibruxo platinado querer longe dos holofotes, e manchetes sensacionalistas, mas o que lhe afligia era sua posição ser colocada à prova; seu diagnóstico especificamente, entre outras coisas.

\- Você irá trata-lo, não? - o sul-coreano perguntou, um tanto preocupado, ao perceber o impasse de Nikiforov. - E não adianta me questionar, foi a senhora Lilia pessoal quem mandou trazê-lo para cá! Assim sendo despeço, pois a emergência estava bombando. - e sem esperar que o russo reclamou, Seung saiu apressado pelos corredores.

Lilia Baranovskaya, chefe medibruxa, conhecia a todos os seus funcionários, e ela sabia que Viktor era o melhor indicado para aquele tipo de acidente mágico.

Com um suspiro pesaroso Viktor analisou, mais uma vez, o check-up do japonês e com um aceno de sua varinha mágica, fez com que os medicamentos que iria precisar de viessem flutuando até onde eles estavam. Precisava cuidar da fratura que o balaço causara quando acertara o apanhador, e rezar para que nada desse errado naqueles horas seguintes, em que seu quadril estaria se recuperando.

**oOoOoOo**

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Viktor voltou seus olhos para a janela da cozinha. O céu lá fora parecia o céu noturno, enegrecido devido às nuvens da tempestade torrencial que começava a desabar.

 _“Realmente, hoje parece ser um déjà-vu! Tudo está muito parecido com a tarde, início de noite, em que Yuuri dera entrada no Saint Mungus! ”_ \- comunicação Viktor ao bebericar mais um pouco de seu café. Talvez devesse pedir para seu noivo não ir para o treino, mas também ele sabia que não podia o impedir, visto que aquela era uma profissão que o Katsuki criado para si. A ele restava preocupar-se em silêncio pelo bem estar do futuro esposo!

Novo ribombar, e um raio cruzou o horizonte. O clarão chamando a atenção do platinado, que imediatamente olhou para cima, em direção ao segundo andar.

 _“Nem assim Yuuri acorda!”_ \- proposta com um leve sorriso, ao relembrar noite em que ficara de vigília.

**oOo**

Seu turno deveria ter terminado horas atrás, mas Nikiforov não conseguira deixar aquele paciente sem sua supervisão. Ele poderia ter ido embora, mas temia que o mesmo tenha alguma recaída de seu quadro já delicado, assim, dobrara.

Uma forte chuva torrencial definida nas primeiras horas da madrugada. O barulho alto dos trovões e os raios que clareavam como janelas conseguiram alvoroçar muitos pacientes, mas não o jogador de quadribol. Este continuava sob os fortes efeitos das poções que apagadas sido ministradas para seu restabelecimento.

Depois de uma dose quase cavalar de analgésicos, Katsuki permanecia assim, o que era até plausível e benéfico para ele. Sem movimentos, seu quadril estaria quase como novo quando este recobrasse sua consciência.

Deixando o bruxo moreno sozinho, o medibruxo seguiu por sua ronda, para em seguida, adentrar na sala conforto e sentar-se ao lado de outro medibruxo que estava na dobra de plantão; Otabek Altin, responsável pelo segundo andar e especialista em doenças contagiosas.

\- Achei que já teria ido embora. - Altin comentou como quem não quer nada, mas já havia escutado do primo do platinado, que o mesmo havia ficado por ter se 'encantado' com o moreno jogador de quadribol.

\- Estou com um paciente que requer cuidados. - Viktor se fonteou, e pegou algo para mastigar. Não era muito fã de biscoitos de nata, mas o momento exato estava de muito bom tom.

Otabek parecia um tanto desconfiado! Mas afinal, quem era ele para tirar fotos precipitadas, como seu namorado Yura já havia feito? Bem, se ele soubesse que poderia apostar no que o russo loiro dizia, talvez, muito talvez, tivesse tirado a sorte grande.

O silêncio tomara conta do local e quando Viktor despertou de seu sono sem sonhos, ele não criou ideia de quanto tempo havia se passado. Piscando várias vezes, o russo focou seu olhar no relobruxo de parede, e assustado com o adiantado das horas. E por quê ninguém o chamara? Espr rasgando-se, notando que essa seria sua última ronda madrugada.

Faltava pouco para o dia raiar, e Viktor, por fim, havia conseguido chegar ao quarto destinado ao tal jogador. Assim que passou pelo marco da porta, buscando por sua varinha mágica, checou se o quadril do moreno já se encontrava um pouco melhor. Franzindo o cenho, não gostou do que goza.

 _“Talvez apenas doze horas não são suficientes para que o quadril do Katsuki se reestabeleça?”_ \- indagou-se apreensivo.

Voltando a ler o prontuário do mesmo, notou que algo anterior anterior! Yuuri Katsuki, o experiente jogador de quadribol, além de ter sido acertado pelo balaço, com a queda sua situação havia se agravado.

Retirando uns tantos fios de cabelos da fronte do moreno, encantou-se mais um pouco com aquele rosto bonito. E ardentemente desejou que o mesmo se recuperasse, pois nem ele e nem ninguém merecia ficar entrevado em uma cama ou mesmo uma cadeira de rodas pela imprudência e ganância alheia.

Sinceramente, Viktor não compreende esse meio que o outro homem criado para fazer parte.

**oOoOoOo**

_“Está aí uma boa pergunta! Ainda hoje, mesmo após cinco anos juntos, eu ainda não entendo isso! ”_ \- transferir Viktor, ainda como voltas com seu café. Mirando as horas no relobruxo de parede, constatou que ainda poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar mais um pouco e comer mais uns apetitosos blinis!

Notara que Makkachin já não estava mais consigo na cozinha, e desejou que o mesmo não acordasse o nipônico. Seria bom que ele não despertasse no horário, pois se ali estava aquele diluvio, como não estaria no campo do Puddlemere United?

 _“Maldição!”_ \- praguejou.

Bem, ele próprio não queria sair e ir para seu plantão! Todavia, Viktor sabia muito bem que querer não era poder e nada é como a gente quer! Assim sendo, suspirou derrotado. Tinha mais meia hora para poder aparatar e assumir seu posto no Saint Mungus sem chegar atrasado.

 _“Atrasado ... para isso que Yuuri havia dito tão logo recobrara a consciência?”_ \- perguntou-se nostálgico, ao sorrir. Aquilo era motivo do platinado, até os dias atuais, ainda brincar com o noivo.

**oOo**

Tão logo acabara de ajeitar as madeixas de cor ébano, tirando-as da testa do apanhador, notara que este começava a tremular as pálpebras. Prestando maior atenção, Viktor quase perdera o ar ao poder admirar aquele íris de um castanho tão profundo que lembravam claramente ao mais fino de chocolate, com nuances levemente avermelhadas.

O Katsuki piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar seus olhos, um tanto desorientado, para todos os lados.

Parecia estar um tanto confuso ... perdido!

\- Eu estou atrasado, não é? Onde estou? - emendou uma pergunta na outra tentativa se mover e ser imediatamente contido pelo russo, que lhe espalmara a mão sobre o abdômen.

\- Senhor Katsuki, não se mova, sim? - Nikiforov pediu gentilmente ao perceber que o moreno, realmente, estava confuso. Com a rapidez adquirida com os anos (mesmo que poucos) que a experiência lhe conferira, fez um rápido e novo check-up, notando que tudo estava bem, incluindo suas pupilas. - Você está me vendo bem? - perguntou ao começar a anotar algumas coisas não prontuário.

\- Sinto um pouco de tontura e creio que o efeito do feitiço que utilizei para poder enxergar sem meus óculos foi desfeito, e ... - Yuuri parou de falar ao voltar sua atenção para o platinado. - Quem é você? Onde estou? Supõe-se que eu deveria estar em jogo! - arregalando os olhos o japonês tentou recordar o que havia acontecido, mas o fato simples de forçar sua memória o fez ficar imerso em um assunto negrume; como se sua mente tenha sido apagada.

Mais uma vez o medibruxo se viu tentando impossibilitar que seu paciente se mova. Ao vê-lo soltar um gemido dolorido, não pôde evitar a vontade que se apossara de si mesmo em torcer os lábios.

\- Aconselho que o senhor fique quieto, ou acabará piorando seu estado. E creio que sendo o melhor apanhador da Liga de Quadribol, o senhor não queira se aposentar precocemente, não? - Viktor mirou-o de soslaio. Ele tinha o semblante sério e até um tanto taciturno. - Você foi trazido desacordado para o São Mungus, com uma fratura preocupante em seu quadril e eu sou o seu medibruxo, Viktor Nikiforov! - fez uma pausa para que o moreno pudesse assimilar as coisas. - Vou pedir para que te tragam algo para comer, mas quero deixar bem claro que sua situação ainda requer cuidados, por isso nada de estripulias. Se você não fosse um bruxo a situação seria muito pior, então agradeça por ser privilegiado e poder contar com os avanços da medicina bruxa! Você ficará por um tempo aqui até que seu fêmur se calcifique. - e sem mais nada dizer, saiu do quarto indo solicitando que um café reforçado levado ao mesmo, e que a medicação e o poção Esquelesce fosse usado. Uma colherinha não faria mal, visto o tamanho da fissura logo abaixo da cabeça do fêmur.

**oOoOoOo**

Servindo-se de mais um pouco de café, o platinado suspirou pesaroso por mais uma vez deixar seus pensamentos de lado para observar uma chuva torrencial que parecia não querer dar trégua!

Aquela chuva já começava a dar nos nervos, e era sempre assim; toda vez a preocupação de Viktor quase o deixava louco, e é claro, ele tinha motivos de sobra, não tinha? Por mais que o noivo fosse muito bom no que escolher, sempre existiriam como azarações e balaços perdidos ou adulterados.

 _“Mil vezes maldição!”_ \- voltou a praguejar, muito contrariado.

**oOo**

\- Sim, o outro tempo foi penalizado, Yuuri! Sem final, o jogo saiu bem caro para nossos adversários. - o visitante falou ao sorrir abertamente.

\- Phichit, mas como isso? - Yuuri perguntou ao não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

\- Foi comprovado que o balaço foi adulterado, e que você também foi estuporado. O outro apanhador estava com uma varinha escondida em suas vestes, e como sabemos que o uso delas não é permitido o jogo foi anulado, e será definida outra dados para a próxima partida, o que não deve demorar muito. - Phichit Chulanont, um dos atacantes e melhor amigo do japonês, comentou pensativo.

\- Eu preciso me recuperar logo! - se agitou Yuuri, mas acabou por trincar os dentes ao sentir a dor na região lesionada. - Droga! - murmurou.

\- Você irá se recuperar, mas não como deseja, senhor Katsuki! - Viktor quase rosnou ao entrar no quarto. Ele acabara por ouvir o finalzinho da conversa dos amigos. - Ainda não sabemos se você não terá de fazer fisioterapia, como acha que irá poder voltar a jogar? - se não fosse sério a situação, Viktor estaria rindo como gargalhadas devido ao jeito que o japonês o encarava. - Como está sentindo agora? E não, não vale mentir! - emendou o medibruxo.

\- Ainda sinto dor ao tentar me mover. - Yuuri se viu falando a verdade apenas ao mirar diretamente nos olhos daquele homem. Na realidade, depois de ter feito um pouco de birra, pois queria poder voltar a jogar logo, havia tomada de consciência e ciência de como ele despencara ao estar fazendo um Finta de Wronski.

Phichit, sem querer, havia conseguido malograr os intentos de Yuuri de sair o quanto antes do hospital.

\- Entendo! O senhor irá sentir dor até pouco depois da fortificação desse osso! - e sem muito pensar, com um aceno ligeiro de varinha, o platinado fez surgir uma poção que estava dando ao apanhador. - Tome isso! - estendeu-lhe um pouco daquele conteúdo transparente.

Yuuri sentir seu estômago revirar apenas por pensar de ter que engolir mais um pouco coisa amarga. Tomando o gole que lhe foi entregue, tentou não fazer careta e volvendo os olhos para o amigo, este falando algo sobre 'como ele gostaria de ter um médico gostoso aqueles tomando conta dele!'

 _“Francamente!”_ \- Yuuri se irritou com isso. Mais do que gostaria, aliás.

E claro que apesar de Viktor já ter saído, devido a euforia de Chulanont, eu ouvi perfeitamente o que fora dito. Rindo baixinho, deu uma olhadinha para dentro sem chamar a atenção, e pôde notar que os esforços do japonês sido feito em vão, pois lá estava ele, fazendo uma bela e graciosa careta.

\- Que gracinha ... - devaneou o ilustre doutor.

**oOoOoOo**

Quase rindo alto, Viktor notara o que não era daquele momento; que realmente, quando Yuuri não sentiu afeto, ou algo que não lhe agradara, ele fechava a cara, fez uma careta, ou até mesmo ajeitava os óculos nervosamente, e tudo isso sem nem perceber.

 _“É ... e pensar que estamos juntos esses anos todos devido a um dia de chuva e um jogo turbulento de Quadribol, e claro, com um pequeno empurrãozinho de Christophe e Phichit!”_ \- remessa Nikiforov com carinho. Os amigos que ambos tinham quando se juntavam serviam como encantamento, elo de ligação, ou como Seung dissera uma vez: Feitiço de Amor!

Revirando os olhos, o medibruxo platinado se atentou as horas. Precisava ir, não tinha mais como negociar sua permanência ali. Agitando a varinha, viu quando as coisas que utilizaram para o café, seguiram para uma cuba da pia e formar a serem lavadas.

Quem precisa de máquina de lavar louças quando se pode usar magia, não?

Quando já estava pronto para levantar, que braços de pulso o cingiam pela cintura enquanto podia distinguir bem o peso da cabeça do noivo sendo apoiada em seu ombro.

\- Bom dia, _lyubov_ (amor)! - Viktor ronronou ao sentir um beijo casto em seu pescoço.

\- Bom dia, Vitya! - arrulhou Yuuri de volta ao segurar um pouco nas vestes do noivo, como se fazendo isso poderia retê-lo ali, junto dele. - Você não precisa ir para o hospital hoje? - quis saber ao sentir o perfume que tanto gostava inundar suas narinas.

\- Bem que gostaria de ficar, _snezhinka_ , mas não poderei! - respondeu o medibruxo ao acariciar as mãos menores que as suas e que ainda repousavam cálidas em seu tórax. - E você, não irá treinar hoje? - claro que o platinado almejava ouvir que o noivo não iria, por isso mesmo ficara na expectativa.

\- Acabei de receber uma coruja, um pobre estava toda encharcada! - Yuuri revirou os olhos um pouco. Não compactuava com fazer esses frágeis animais voarem nas tempestades quando os espelhos ou mesmo lareiras funcionavam muito bem. Deixando esse pormenor de lado, contínuo. - A tormenta está muito forte, e o técnico Barnaby resolveu que era melhor não arriscarmos. Pena que não ficará em casa! - fez beicinho ao terminar de dizer.

\- Você sabe que se eu pudesse ficaria contigo! - Nikiforov respondeu ao finalmente se levantar. - Vamos lá, Yuu-chan! - gracejou, e quase riu alto ao ver a careta que este escolher. Realmente certas coisas nunca iriam mudar. E que bom, não é? - Vamos lá, desmancha essa cara feia, eu prometo chegar mais cedo! - e colocou a mão sobre o próprio coração, como um juramento velado.

Abraçando o medibruxo assim que este se virou e breve, Yuuri ficou na pontinha dos pés para poder sapecar-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

\- O que? Só assim? - questionou Viktor ao arquear uma sobrancelha.

\- Nesse momento sim! - Yuuri o mirou de soslaio e se afastando provocando para poder servir-se de um pouco de chá. - A tarde, doutor, a tarde ... - e deixando no ar o que gostaria de realmente dizer, apontou para as horas no relobruxo, alertando o platinado que agora sim, ele estava atrasado.

\- Prometo sair no horário! - falou ao pegar sua valise.

\- Promessa é dívida, doutor Nikiforov! E eu vou adorar cobrá-la! - Yuuri mirou o noivo por cima dos aros azulados e mordiscou o lábio inferior.

Sem nada dizer, Viktor diminuiu a distância dos dois; o beijou como, e antes de ouvi-lo queria reclamar, aparatou!

Os anos passar passar depressa demais, mas aqueles dois bruxos, que no mundo se levam e se conhecer por conta de uma forte chuva, sempre continuariam irradiando forma; perdidamente e incondicionalmente apaixonados, como se realmente um Feitiço de Amor houvesse sido usado!

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Lembretes e Explicações:
> 
> Hospital Saint Mungus para Doenças e Acidente Mágicos : Para os Trouxas, o hospital parece ser a loja "Purge and Dowse Ltd.", que está, aparentemente, fechada para reforma. Ao atravessar a vitrine da loja, a pessoa se depara com uma recepção tumultuada, com bruxos sentados em bancos de madeira por todos os lados. Atrás da mesa da recepção, uma bruxa dá informações, e na parede atrás dela, um cartaz que mostra onde exatamente o bruxo deve ir de acordo com o seu problema. O cartaz tem as seguintes informações:  
> § Térreo: acidentes com artefatos - explosão de caldeirões, tiro pela culatra da varinha, batidas de vassoura, etc.  
> § Primeiro andar: ferimentos induzidos por criaturas - mordidas, picadas, queimaduras, espinhos enfiados, etc.  
> § Segundo andar: acidentes mágicos - doenças contagiosas, catapora, varíola de dragão, doença do desaparecimento, etc.  
> § Terceiro andar: envenenamento por poções ou plantas - erupções na pele, regurgitação, descontrole, etc.  
> § Quarto andar: danos por magia - azarações problemáticas, feitiços, aplicação incorreta de encantos, etc.  
> § Quinto andar: salão de chá para os visitantes/shopping do hospital.
> 
> Poção Esquelesce: Além disso, junto com estas informações do cartaz, há a seguinte observação: "se não tiver certeza aonde ir, não conseguir falar normalmente ou não se lembrar de quem é, a nossa bruxa-recepcionista terá prazer em orientá-lo.
> 
> Geralmente sua cor é Vinho espuma e produz muita fumaça. Não muito conhecida, a não ser por uma cena em Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta.  
> A Poção foi criada utilizando repolho chinês glutão, baiacus e escaravelhos. A poção é conhecida pelo gosto ruim e pela queimação que causa em sua ingestão. Ela detecta ossos faltantes e os repõem, incluindo dentes e ossos grandes como o fêmur.  
> Estima-se que que após ingerido, leva em torno de 8hrs para fazer efeito.
> 
> Link: https://aminoapps.com/c/potter-amino-em-portugues/page/item/emmy/j4XN_0eSoI38E4P87zV7xJaamqe1oJoYqE
> 
> Finta de Wronski: A Finta de Wronski (também conhecida como a Finta Defensiva de Wronski) é uma tática em Quadribol onde um Apanhador finge localizar o Pomo de Ouro bem abaixo e corre para pegá-lo, esperando que o candidato oponente copie. No último segundo antes de chegar ao chão, o investigador de fintas sai de um mergulho, geralmente fazendo com que o investigador oponente caia. Classificado como Desviador Buscador Perigoso quando visto através de Omnioculares, a Finta de Wronski foi inventada pelo apanhador polonês Josef Wronski[1] e frequentemente usado pelo famoso apanhador Búlgaro Viktor Krum.
> 
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Finta_de_Wronski
> 
> Blini: é um tipo de panqueca tradicional da Rússia, feita com massa fermentada de farinha de trigo branco ou trigo mourisco, aveia, cevada ou centeio, com leite, ovos e nata. – Fonte Wikipédia
> 
> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *Coelha ouvindo Jingle Bell Rock enquanto arruma a fanfic para ir ao ar. Os headphones com os leds piscando, não percebe quando deixa de estar sozinha, e que um patinador muito curioso observa tudo por sobre seu ombro.*
> 
> Viktor: Espera... bruxo? E deixando meu Yuu sozinho? Como isso, Coelha?
> 
> *arqueando as sobrancelhas*
> 
> Ah! Mas tava demorando, né Viktor?
> 
> Viktor: Eu não demoro, Coelhinha, eu apareço nos momentos certos! *olhar traquina de quem vai querer aprontar*
> 
> Ah! Claro, você gosta disso, não é? Assim como também ama muito o Yuu, né?
> 
> Viktor: Sim, mas é claro! *com um sorriso em forma de coração*
> 
> Bom, então, vou lhe alertar mais uma vez: o kit fic continua sendo meu, e eu faço e aconteço do jeito que eu quiser. Creio que eu devo deixar você ficar mais um tempo no aguardo com certo capítulo de Para sempre, não? Vou até falar com a @Almaro sobre.
> 
> Viktor: Mas como é apelona, sem graça... Eu vou, mas eu prometo...
> 
> Não ouse terminar essa frase! Vasa, vai ver o Yuu-chan, afinal ele ficou sozinho, não é?
> 
> Viktor: Yuu-riiii! *saindo apressado*
> 
> Olá a todos que aqui chegaram!  
> Quero muito agradecer a presença de todos, agradecer por lerem mais esse meu projeto, e eu espero de coração que todos tenham gostado.  
> Aproveito para deixar o meu Feliz Natal!  
> E para o Viktor, mesmo ele não merecendo por vir me aporrinhar, um Feliz Aniversário, seu divo!
> 
> Beijocas  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
